Io Bacio, Tu Baci
by schnazzleberry
Summary: Why did Ludwig ever agree to coming to this party? Just because his best friend Felicia was going to be there didn't mean that he would enjoy it. Still, as the night progresses, he realizes he may have been wrong.


Ludwig Beilschmidt sat on the couch in his black t-shirt and red-and-yellow flannel pants, fingers tapping together awkwardly. He looked around at all his friends in their pajamas talking and laughing as the loud music played through the speakers. Ludwig hated parties. Why'd he let his brother talk him into this?

_"Hey West!" Gilbert's gruff voice rang down the hall. Ludwig looked up from his newspaper.  
>"What is it?"<em>

_"Francis is throwing a pajama party tonight! You should go!"_

_"You know how I feel about parties, Gil."_

_"Come on, Bro! It's gonna be awesome! I mean, I'm gonna be there, so that kinda goes without saying." The silver-haired man walked out of his room in his boxers with a chirping yellow bird sitting on his head. "Whaddaya think?" Ludwig turned his head and glanced over the rims of his reading glasses at his older brother._

_"What do I think? I think you need to put some pants on, _Bruder."

_"Nah, this is what I'm wearing to the party tonight! Me, Francis, and Antonio are all goin' in our underpants. Isn't that awesome?" Ludwig let out a small scoff as he returned to his newspaper._

_"Whatever, Gilbird seems to think it's a great idea." He petted the yellow fuzzball nestled in his hair._

_"Well, then you and Gilbird can have a great time tonight."_

_"Awww, come oonnn _Bruder! _Antonio's bringing Lovina, and you know what that means!" Gilbert almost sang those last six words as he leaned right next to his brother's face. Ludwig did in fact know what that meant: Felicia would be there too._

_"Alright, fine. I'll go," Ludwig gave in as he set down his glasses and newspaper, "but I'm going to regret this."_

"~Ve, Ludi!" A high-pitched voice shook the pensive blonde out of his flashback. He glanced up at the smiling Italian waving at him from across the room. He returned a casual wave and could not help but smile at the contrast between the young lady and her older sister. Though they wore matching green-and-white tank tops and red boxer shorts, their facial expressions couldn't have been more opposite. These were the Vargas sisters, Lovina and Felicia. The latter was Ludwig's best friend (though his brother and several others suspected they were more than just that), and the former hated his guts for it. "Come on, Lovina!" Felicia grabbed the frowning Vargas' wrist who reluctantly followed her over to the couch where Ludwig sat, identical curls bouncing beside them. "You made it!" the younger girl said cheerily as she placed a small kiss on the German's cheek. Even though he was accustomed to being greeted by Felicia this way, something about their current environment (and apparel) caused a bright flush to appear on his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Ludwig mumbled.

"Oi, West!" The three turned to see Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis staggering over. "He-heeeey! You showed up!"

"Ah, my Little Lovi!" Antonio cried as he walked up to Lovina, "I've been looking all over for you! I thought I lost you!"

"Yeah, well, Felicia over here," she gestured to the grinning dimwit on the couch, "just insisted that I go with her to get some punch."

"It's fine, _Lovinita mia_!" the Spaniard grinned while throwing his arm over girlfriend's shoulder.

"I told you never to call me that you bast—" Lovina's outburst was cut short as Antonio's lips met hers.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Francis playfully shoved Antonio. "If you're lucky I may even join you," he added with a wink and high fived his half-albino friend.

"So, Felicia," Gilbert leaned over the couch between his brother and his friend, "you finally gonna go on that date with me?" He smelled like he had been bathing in beer.

"Ah, Gil, come on. Leave her alone," he placed a large hand over the red-eyed man's face and pushed him back.

"~Ve! You two are so funny!" Felicia giggled as she watched the siblings banter.

"Alright, alright! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Come on Frankie! Tony…uh, you just keep doin' what you're doin'." After patting the currently preoccupied Antonio on the back, the albino elbowed his brother and whispered "Good luck, li'l bro! You'd better catch her first or I'm gonna take her from you!" to which Ludwig responded by punching Gilbert in the shoulder.

"Isn't this fun? I love this music! I haven't been to a pajama party in such a long time! I like your outfit! I had to convince Lovina to wear our matching pajamas. Have you tried any of the punch? You should! Here, have some of mine!" Felicia held out a plastic cup to Ludwig. Though he outwardly expressed a bit of annoyance, somewhere inside he laughed at her mindless chatter.

"No thanks. I'm not thirs—" Felicia suddenly let out a small squeal.

"Eek! I love this song!" Before Ludwig could identify what song was playing, he felt a small Italian hand clutching his and dragging him toward the dance floor. Felicia wanted to dance.

"Wait, Feli." she stopped and turned her head. "I'm really not up for dancing right now." In reality, Ludwig, had absolutely no dancing skills. Of course, there were the few cotillion classes he took as a child, but the only things he remembered from those were the white gloves and the uncomfortable feeling of putting his arm around a stranger every five minutes.

Still, as much as he disliked dancing, he didn't have the heart to ruin the good time Felicia was having, and it was so hard for him to say no to those quivering brown eyes staring back at him. Plus, he just couldn't deny the desperate way she pleaded "Aww, pleeeease, Ludi? Just one dance! It's not even a fast song!" She looked as though she was ready to cry.

"Okay, okay. Just one dance," he sighed in defeat.

"Yay! _Grazie_, Ludi!" He was amazed at how she was able to be close to tears one second and practically jumping for joy the next. That was why he loved spending time with her, she was always so carefree and somehow able to distract Ludwig from his busy schedule. He was so relaxed whenever he was with her. Besides Gilbert, she was really the only one who could be such a pain while still making him smile.

As they made their way near the center of the dance floor, slender Italian arms made their way around broad German shoulders. Large hands placed themselves gently on a small waist. A head of curly brown hair pressed itself into the crook of a neck as the two swayed back and forth to the light music drifting through the room.

_Io bacio, tu baci, a song in my heart is telling me you're everything for me. And from the bottom of my little heart, I sing. A simple kiss, that doesn't cost a thing…_

Ludwig felt a buzz in his shoulder as Felicia hummed along to the song. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head and breathing in her mesmerizing scent that he knew so well. He felt a strange mix of embarrassment and comfort being here, holding this lively young woman in his arms amidst a sea of people. He had never realized just how…happy it made him to be around her. Suddenly a puzzled look crossed his face. "Hey, Felicia?"

"Hmm, si?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"What is the name of this song?"

"Io bacio…Tu baci," she said lazily as she lifted her head to face his. "It means 'I kiss, you kiss'."

_'Oh, how convenient'_ Ludwig thought as blue eyes met brown ones. "F-Felicia, I…" he began leaning in, their lips mere inches apart. Just as they were about to meet, a large yawn interrupted the potential encounter. She turned, her forehead gently knocking against his nose when she did so.

"Ve, sorry Ludwig. I'm just really sleepy all of a sudden. I think I'm ready to go home. Do you think you could give me a ride? I came here with Antonio and Lovina." Ludwig smiled and turned, leaving one arm around Felicia's waist so as not to lose her in the crowd as he walked her off the dance floor.

"Sure. Let's go." The two started out across the room toward the front door. Just as Felicia stepped out onto the front porch, Ludwig recognized his brother's intoxicated voice.

"Woo! Yeah, little bro! Get some!" Without turning around, the blonde Beilschmidt held two fingers up to his brother and closed the door behind himself. He turned to see a drowsy Felicia yawning and stretching her arms above her head, a small puff of frozen breath escaping her mouth. Luckily, Ludwig parked his car just down the block so they wouldn't have to walk too far in the chilled, autumn air. Halfway to the car, he noticed a small shiver escape the thin body walking next to him. Protectively, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to conserve whatever body heat he could until they got to the car. Arms crossed, she huddled into his chest, already beginning to nod off. After a couple more silent minutes of walking, Ludwig unlocked and opened the passenger door of his old Jeep, helping the dozing Italian onto the seat. He closed the door, got into the driver side, and proceeded to reach into the back seat to grab the red throw blanket he kept there.

"Here you go," he said spreading the blanket out over Felicia.

"_Grazie mille,_ Ludi. The heater still broken?" she smiled. He grinned back.

"I'm working on fixing it. Just be glad you have at least this much. Now rest and let's get you home." He turned back to the steering wheel and started the engine. As he began driving, he started to reconsider whether or not he should drive to the Vargas' home. After all, Lovina was obviously going home with Antonio after the way they were together at the party, there was no question about that. Ludwig was hesitant about letting Felicia stay home alone, not sure if she would be able to take care of herself if anything were to happen. Besides, she never really did well in any situation in which she was alone. Quickly, he turned the car around and began driving toward his own house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still wrapped in the blanket, a half-conscious Felicia had her arms around Ludwig's shoulders as he carried her through the front door of his house. Shushing his three dogs as they excitedly ran to greet their owner, he started up the stairs to Felicia's room. Technically, it was just an extra guest room in the Beilschmidt house, but Felicia had slept over so many times it might as well have been hers. Still, it's not like she ever stayed in there for long. Every time she spent the night, she managed to find her way into Ludwig's bed at night. After a while, he wasn't surprised to find her head on the pillow next to his when he woke up in the morning. It was a bit of a shock the first time, but once he realized she was only there to sleep, he hardly paid attention to it. He figured she just didn't like being by herself at night, and he really didn't mind. He often thought it was nice to wake up to her smiling face every morning. It was like Felicia always smiled, even while sleeping.

Ludwig walked in through the open guest room door and headed over to the bed, being careful to leave the light off so as not to awaken the frail, sleeping Italian in his arms. With her holding on to him so tightly, it was easy for Ludwig to free one arm in order to pull back the comforter. In fact, it took much more effort to loosen her tight grip around his neck. After a few moments of careful pulling, though, he was able to release himself from her hold. He pulled the covers over her and brushed back a brown curl from her forehead. "Gute nacht, Felicia," he wished quietly before he turned toward the doorway. Just as he was about to pull the door shut, he heard a loud cry from inside the room.

"NO! COME BACK!"

"Felicia! What's wrong?" Ludwig rushed over to the bed and the now sobbing girl sitting in it. Upon sitting down, he found two arms lunging at him and tightly gripping his neck as two flooding eyes buried themselves in his shoulder.

"L-Ludwig I had a really scary dream!" Felicia gasped between small hiccups. "I-I was in my house and I was all alone and I t-tried calling everyone I knew and n-no one would answer and you were there and you saw me and then you just… you just disappeared and I couldn't find you and then I woke up!"

"Um…" Ludwig, suddenly confused as to how he should deal with this situation, placed a hand on the back of the crying girl's head and gently began stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Shh, don't – er – don't worry. It's alright, it was just a dream." He never had been very good in emotional situations. "How about I, uh, go downstairs and make you some apple cider or something to calm you down?" Felicia lifted her head and sniffed softly before giving her friend a small smile of gratitude.

"Okay, that sounds nice. But, can I go with you? I don't want to stay up here alone." A thick thumb wiped a stray tear off of a soft cheek.

"Of course. Come on," he said pulling the throw blanket out from under the covers, draping it over her shoulders once again and leading her out the door. A small chill ran up the German's spine as they walked down the stairs. He had forgotten about how cold it was downstairs. He walked Felicia over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I'll start on your cider in a minute, let me just put a fire on. It's practically freezing in here." The huddled brunette responded with a yawn. As Ludwig picked up a box of matches and lit the firewood, he heard a small voice say his name.

"Ludi? We're friends right?" He closed the wire mesh curtain in front of the fireplace and turned his head toward the couch.

"Of course, Feli. Why?"

"Would you say we're _best_ friends?" Ludwig hesitated for a moment. What was causing this sudden need to define their relationship?

"Well, I, uh, suppose so. What makes you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." Ludwig dusted off his hands and started over to the kitchen.

"Would you say that we're more than friends?" German feet stopped just as they passed the sofa. He froze. "Ludwig? Ve, sit down, you look cold." Slowly, he turned himself around and seated himself next to Felicia who threw some of the blanket over his shoulders and scooted closer to make eye contact with him.

"D-danke, Feli," he thanked as he pulled the fleece fabric around himself.

"Well? You didn't answer my question." Ludwig turned to stare into the fireplace at the growing flames that were beginning to heat the room around him. He didn't know how to answer. Yes, he realized that their relationship wasn't exactly what one would call a "conventional" friendship. The two practically lived together, not to mention how often they slept in the same bed. She would always greet him with kisses, not unusually on his lips. She insisted on holding his hand in public on multiple occasions and the two were always going out together on what most people would consider dates. Ludwig hadn't realized it before but they really did seem like a couple.

And he loved it. Before he met Felicia, Ludwig had been a strict, uptight stickler with no appreciation for anything other than the ability to get work done thoroughly and efficiently. Now, he loved how she was able to persuade him to abandon his duties so easily. He loved how she pointed out all of the small joys in flowers and birds outside his window that he hadn't noticed before. He loved how serene he felt when he looked into those sparkling brown eyes of hers. He loved how contagious her perpetual smile was. He loved…

"Ich denke… I-Ich liebe dich," Ludwig said under his breath.

"What?" He turned to see a quizzical Italian staring back at him. He took a deep breath as he gazed into her glowing eyes.

"I said…I think I love you." Felicia's eyes widened. He felt his heartbeat speeding in his chest and said with more confidence "I love you, Felicia."

"Ve…re-really?" she asked with a grin tingling on her lips. He smiled at her.

"Yes, really." He felt himself lose some breath as a small body tackled his own and the both of them fell back onto the sofa.

"Ah lrff yrr trr!" he heard a muffled voice escape his shoulder.

"What was that, Feli?" he chuckled as a beaming face arose next to him.

"I said I love you too, Ludwig! ~Ve, I'm so happy that you feel the way I do!" Ludwig sat up as Felicia nuzzled into his chest. They situated themselves so Ludwig's legs extended across the couch and Felicia curled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist as she nestled closer. They turned their faces toward each other as Felicia moved closer. "Io bacio…" she pressed her lips against his in a light, sweet kiss, "…tu baci." He smiled, understanding her request, and returned her gesture with his own. He pulled her in close and placed a strong hand on the back of her head as their lips met again. They both knew that, though they had shared kisses on multiple occasions upon greeting each other, this one was different. This time, when Felicia kissed him, Ludwig kissed her back.


End file.
